User blog:The Sapphire Panda/Eipix on Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow
Hey everyone! This is The Sapphire Panda, and today I'll talk about some interesting things I've been told about Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow. Basically, I emailed Eipix and gave feedback for the game, both positive and negative. The producer of the Dark Parables series responded with some pretty interesting stuff that will change perspectives on this game. Take a read: Me: ''Although great, I was wondering why you made the Maiden Goddess such a prominent character in the game when she only physically appeared two or three times. In my opinion, I think she should've had a greater role in defeating the Shadow God.'' Eipix: '(all of Eipix's responses will be with original grammar, not corrected or changed by me) ''Maiden Goddess is a character forbidden to interact with mortals, she broke that rule in times of great danger and inevitable disasters. And after all, as per parables, Maiden and Shadow were once in love and they still are, so she helping us defeat him seemed a bit troublesome. After all, what would Detective do? :) '''Me: ''How did the Shadow God's shadow leave him? How did that half of him become more powerful in the first place? I understand that the Shadow God was stable until one day his dark side overpowered him, but how did that happen? Did it involve that ominous red gem around his neck, or something else entirely?'' Eipix: ''Shadow was getting very lonely, able to come to Earth just on rare occasions. He was "sentenced" to live with other shadows and souls away from all other pleasures. His dark side was empathizing with the lost souls and he started "collecting" them as the guardian. Time was passing by and he became obsessed with idea of trying to merge the two worlds, mortal and shadow, into one so that everyone would live together, as shadows. Red gem at the end is meant for his protection.'' Me: ''Why didn't you put the parable about Guida in the main game rather than the bonus? In extension, how was Arne even related to Guida? Why was he trying to help her?'' Eipix: ''Guida is one of the Shadow God's disciples. She is looking up to him and over time fell in love with him. The main plot was her idea in general so revealing something more about her could become a spoiler and we didn't want that. Arne, well, we can't tell you guys everything, you just might get to know him better in future games ;)'' Me: ''How did the Shadow God capture the Sun and Moon Goddesses without the Detective's knowing? '' Eipix: ''They were visible in the atrium before it burst into flames. Guida and the Shadow were summoning them. We didn't want to reveal too much.'' Me: ''Why did you get rid of the teaser trailer? Taking time to speculate and theorize about a small hint is fun, but I missed doing that with this game because of the missing trailer. Keep in mind that although we (the fans) like to speculate over what fairytale the next game is, I think the most fun about the guessing is seeing how far the creators will go with that story.'' Eipix: ''We are aware that part of the fun in the series is speculation. We excluded from this game for reasons we can't disclose at the moment. But if you know us well enough, you know we like to tease in numerous ways ;)'' Me: ''The ending felt very rushed to me. I was wondering why you didn't add any dialogue or anything to the final scene, as that could've made it better (in my opinion).'' Eipix: ''We just wanted to try out with more visual drama and tension rather than distracting words.'' So yeah! There's a lot we can get from this -- like how Arne will most likely return and why the ending was so brief -- and I hope this will answer some complaints from others. I was surprised to learn what the red gem was for! But be sure to tell me what you think in the comments! Category:Blog posts Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow